In an optical network, light waves are typically transmitted through an optical pathway. At one end of the optical pathway, a transmitter encodes a signal transmitted as light waves. These light waves are transmitted through the optical pathway to a receiver. The receiver receives the light waves and decodes the signal.
In an optical network, an optical pathway is typically constructed from a number of pathway sections. A pathway section is typically formed by fiber optic cable. The ends of adjacent sections are joined together by connectors, to form a single continuous optical pathway.
Optical pathways experience attenuation, which is a reduction in signal strength during the transmission of a signal. As light waves are transmitted through an optical pathway (e.g. optical fiber, splices, and connectors) the waves weaken, resulting in attenuation. This shortens the distance that a receiver can be positioned from a transmitter to receive an accurate signal.
Optical pathways also may experience a sensitivity to temperature. The temperature of an optical pathway's materials can adversely affect the transmission of light through the optical pathway by degrading the signal. For example, a temperature influence, such as heat can come from a number of sources, including the optical network and one or more of its components. Although this influence of temperature may degrade the signal in an optical pathway, it can be difficult to identify the temperature influencing source causing this degradation.
In identifying sources that influence the temperature in an optical pathway, temperature sensors can be placed at locations along the optical pathway. However, this method utilizes the purchase and installation of temperature sensors. This method can also involve extensive wiring to transmit the temperature information from each sensor to the operator of the optical network.
In another method of identifying temperature influencing sources, part or all of the optical network can be removed from the field and taken to a laboratory environment where it can be checked for temperature influencing sources. However, this method may require that the network be taken out of service, resulting in network downtime. Furthermore, this method is unable to detect temperature influencing sources specific to the field environment. The general temperature environment in the laboratory may be different from that of the field. Therefore, such methods may not be able to identify the existence of, or the significance of, a temperature influencing source.